Nice to meet you
by Lenaum-Cattani
Summary: Harry's first conversation with his new daughter. Very fluff. R/R PLEASE. **********CHAP 2************
1. Let me introduce myself

(A/N - This is one of the cutest I've written so far. I liked to describe the presents. R/R please, tell me if you liked it)  
  
I own none of the carachters, but Fred and George diapers belong to me.  
  
*******  
  
Nice to meet you  
  
By Helena Cattani  
  
Harry Potter walked as fast as he could through the quiet halls of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He had received an urgent message from Ron saying that Hermione, his wife for 3 years now, had gone into labor. That was their first child and both of them, especially Harry, had been waiting for that moment for quite some time now.  
  
He hadn't even changed his Quidditch robes. He had been practicing with the English team for the European championship. As he passed the halls he tried to stay calm but couldn't. For the last 9 months he wanted this moment to come so badly that now it was actually happening, he couldn't believe it.  
  
As he passed hurried one of the corridors he heard his name being called. He turned his head back to where the sound came and his eyes caught sight of Ron, with a huge grin across his face.  
  
"Calm down mate," he told Harry. He was grinning madly.  
  
"What, no, how. how is everything going?" Harry managed asked out of breath.  
  
"It was all very fast. She almost gave birth in the hall."  
  
"And.?" Harry asked again, breathing very rapidly.  
  
"Congratulations Harry, you have a little girl!" Ron said, hugging Harry, who just stood there paralyzed.  
  
"I. what? A girl. I just." he say before his vision started turning black and his legs feel like they were made of jelly. He felt himself falling right on the stone floor. The last thing he remembered was his back hitting the cold floor. .. .. .. ..  
"Harry! Harry, wake up."  
  
Someone was calling for him. He felt very weird, all he wanted was to stay lying there forever. But then everything started to come back to him. He remembered why he was like that and he opened his eyes quickly.  
  
In front of him were not only Ron but also Tonks, with a pink hair, and Lupin, the three of them staring at Harry. He wanted to say a lot of thing but the first that came out of his mouth was, "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"That's really rude of you. Not very nice attitude," said Tonks trying to sound serious but grinning like Ron.  
  
"I agree. You have to have good manners now. Don't want you daughter being as rude as you," Lupin said, both he and Ron helping Harry to get to his feet again. He felt the pain in his back grow harder.  
  
"I'm sorry. It was all very fast. The due day was not in two weeks," Harry said massaging his aching back.  
  
"It seems just like another Potter, to me." Lupin told him, grinning, "You were born before you had too as well."  
  
"When did it happen? She wasn't alone, was she?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"No she wasn't," Ron said, "I was with her when she had the first contractions. It's very hard to travel by with a pregnant woman. Very hard to apparate indeed."  
  
"But, where are they now?" Harry asked more nervous than ever.  
  
"That last room to your right. The baby is getting a few protection spells, but Hermione is in there," Tonks said, with now a half blue half pink hair.  
  
Harry grinned at them and stood there, unable to move. He couldn't tell his legs to start walking.  
  
"What are you waiting for? That we carry you all the way there? Just go!" Tonks said, pushing Harry, who ran through the corridor.  
  
He stopped at the door to Hermione's room and opened slowly. The sun was beginning to set now and the whole room was in an orange and red color. Hermione was sleeping in the bed. All around the room there were presents and flowers. Harry closed the door behind him and walked around to look at them.  
  
Hagrid had sent a teddy hippogriff, along with an overgrown pumpkin. His card said 'Congratulations Harry and Hermione. Bring her to Hogwarts soon, so I can introduce her to Fang!". Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had sent them very beautiful flowers and Mrs. Weasley had knitted a very small green sweater with 'Baby Potter' written in front.  
  
From Prof. Dumbledore and McGonagall they received a teddy phoenix and a little card that said 'Don't worry. Her name is already in the list'. "At least I know she'll go to Hogwarts now," he said quietly to himself. Over a corner his eyes caught eyes with Fred and George present: diapers, but not the one like muggle babies use, but diapers that changed color and smell whenever someone different came closer.  
  
He walked towards the window and saw Hedwig sitting with a golden chain in her beak. "Is this for the baby?" He asked. She hooted and dropped the chain on his hand. He turned to put it with the other presents and saw two enormous colored socks. He opened the card that was attached and saw Dobby the house-elf horrible handwriting 'Congratulations Potter family sir. Dobby and Winky and the Hogwarts house-elves is very happy for you.'  
  
"Mr. Weasley told me you had arrived," a voice said and Harry turned quickly, dropping Dobby's card with the others. One of the St. Mungo's healers was standing over the door with a mess of blankets over her arms.  
  
"Yes, I've just got here," he said walking away from the presents.  
  
"I see. This little one couldn't keep quiet when she heard that her dad had arrived," she said pointing at the blankets. "Here, sit on that chair and you can hold her."  
  
Harry went over and sat by a rocking chair that was on the corner of the room. The woman handed Harry carefully the baby and said "I'll be around the corner. If you need me, hit that red brick over the bed three times if you need me," and she left.  
  
Harry stood there watching her leave then turned his head to see the baby. She was sleeping quietly in his arms. He moved the chair a little and she opened her eyes slowly. At that moment Harry's eyes filled with tears. His daughter had the brightest green eyes he'd seen, apart from his own.  
  
"You have your grandma's eyes," he said without thinking. She moved her head, nodding to him. He smiled and a few tears fell. "You are really tiny you know that?"  
  
He slowly got up with the baby in his arms and moved towards the foot of Hermione's bed. He stood there watching her sleep for a second. He turned the baby's head a little so that she could see her mother.  
  
"Let me introduce you to someone," he said quietly to his daughter, trying not to wake Hermione "This is the smartest witch in the world. She knows everything you want to know, really. But between you and me, let me tell you she knows nothing about Quidditch. That's why I'm here. You see, I'm a Quidditch player," he pointed to his robes. "When we get home, I'll show you how to play it."  
  
The baby moved a little, still looking at him. Harry watched her in amazement. "Oh, sorry I forgot. The pretty lady lying there on the bed is you mum. Her name is Hermione. And I'll give you a little advice about her: don't get on her nerves. She can be very moody sometimes."  
  
Harry smiled a little and the baby did the same. She stood very quietly in his arms. "And let me introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter, your dad. You probably heard about me, everybody has. I'm the guy that defeated Voldemort a lot of times. But, don't worry I'll tell you all about it later."  
  
He walked over the window. The sun had now fully set and the sky was beginning to get dark. Harry moved his arm from under the blankets and took out a picture of the front of his robes and showed to his daughter.  
  
"This is a picture. Don't worry, it's normal for them to move. See that two guys in the back, the ones with gray hair. They're your grandpa's friends. The one with a long hair is gone as well, his name was Sirius Black, and he was my godfather. The other one is Remus Lupin. Look at the girl with the weird hair, she is Tonks, another friend. She can change her hair and face whenever she wants it, you can ask her to do so when you meet her."  
  
"The tall one with red hair is Ron Weasley. He'll be your godfather. He's a very funny guy. But wait," he stopped putting the picture back in his pocket, "He has a son. That's not too good. What if he wants to get too friendly with you? No way. You're too young to go around with other boys. No, I'll just have to have a very important conversation with Ron and his son before you too meet."  
  
"I think we should let her decide," Hermione said groggily.  
  
"How long have you been listening?" Harry asked embarrassed. He walked away from the window and sat on the bed by her side. The baby was now lying in his arms with her eyes wide opened.  
  
"Since you showed her the picture," she told him, passing her hand over the baby's head.  
  
"Oh, you know. I just wanted to introduce her to some people," he said, now more embarrassed than ever.  
  
"Tell me something Harry. You don't usually go around with a picture of all these man on your front pocket, do you?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Oh no. I've just been taking it around so I could be the first to show her everybody," he said, felling his ears hot.  
  
"She's just so tiny," Hermione said with tears in her eyes, "She has your eyes."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed. Their just like my mother's."  
  
"You know something Harry, she doesn't have a name yet," Hermione said, with a silly grin on her face.  
  
"I know, but I have no idea how to name her," he told her, still looking at the baby.  
  
"Those eyes gave me an idea," She said smiling, but Harry was still with his eyes focus on the baby.  
  
"I'm not following you. How do you want to name her, Junior?" he asked  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you little girl, but your dad is very bright. Good Quidditch player, yes, but not very smart to other things," Hermione told the baby.  
  
"That's why I married you. Why else could it be?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Harry she has green eyes like your mother," Hermione said slowly, trying to make Harry see the obvious.  
  
"Oh, I've got it!" he said and his face lit up "You want to name her Lilly."  
  
She nodded. His eyes filled with tear again. It was the perfect name. He looked at the baby and put her sitting up in front of them.  
  
"Hello again," he started with a muffled voice "Now we can introduce ourselves properly. I'm Harry Potter, you dad. And this is Hermione Granger Potter, you mum. Oh, of course, you still have no idea what is your name," he told her, who was moving her little arms around them. Harry couldn't speak anymore, the tears were now running free around his face.  
  
"I'll tell her," Hermione continued, crying less than Harry "Your name is Lilly Granger Potter. Nice too meet you. We are. we are your parents."  
  
(A/N - I know the end is not very nice, but I had no other idea. Review it please, you've read so far, another 30 seconds reviewing it would hurt. Thanks) 


	2. Ron, Ginny and Malfoy

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews. I loved them all. Just a few notes I have to put: I know I wrote Lily's name wrong. I tried to correct this time. Lily doesn't have a middle name, her name is just Lily. Granger is Hermione's last name and Potter is Harry's. I still don't have a good idea for Ron's wife and the name of his son. Again I thank everybody for the reviews.  
  
Chap. 2 – Ron, Ginny and Malfoy  
  
It was a very clear night. In the sky outside the stars shone bright and the moon just made it all look more perfect.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed writing to Prof. Dumbledore to tell him how everything went. Harry and Ron were sitting at two chairs by the window talking very fast, with Lily on a little crib watching them both.  
  
"… And then I took out my wand and did the perfect patronus. A hundred and so dementors. Can you imagine?" Harry was saying, moving his wand in his hand, a few red sparks emerging from its tip.  
  
"No Lily, don't listen to him. The truth was, if my old rat wasn't an illegal animagus, nothing would have happen," Ron said, taking Harry's wand from his hand.  
  
"Can you two stop, please. We went through the same thing when your son was born Ron. If you two continue like this you'll probably start arguing in a few seconds." Hermione said, taking her eyes from the letter.  
  
"But honey, Lily has to listen. Where will she listen to the great adventures of her dad…"  
  
"And don't forget her godfather as well," Ron finished.  
  
"But, if you two stop talking about yourselves, you would have noticed that she's been asleep for the past fifteen minutes," Hermione said in her usual matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Ron and Harry got really embarrassed and muttered something like 'We knew' and 'She can hear things when she's asleep'. Hermione just laughed at them.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. The next moment Ginny, followed by Draco, entered the room. Hermione smiled, but Ron and Harry just nodded. They still had trouble getting on with Ginny and Draco's relationship.  
  
"Hi. How are you?" Ginny asked, as she greeted Hermione, "Mum send me an owl the moment she heard. We are so happy."  
  
"Congratulations Hermione," Draco said hugging Hermione, but quickly move away when he saw the ugly look Harry and Ron were giving him.  
  
"So, what have you decided to name her?" Ginny asked moving towards the baby. Harry quickly moved and grabbed Lily in his arms, who slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Lily, let me introduce you to some more people. I know your tired, but soon you'll be asleep," he said when she opened her little mouth yawning, "This is Ron's sister Ginny. She plays Quidditch, just like dad. And the blonde guy with her is Malfoy. If want to kick him, you would make dad really happy."  
  
Harry and Ron laughed at this, but they quickly had to muttered apologies when Ginny started hitting them both.  
  
"Do you want to hold her?" Harry asked Ginny, massaging his right arm.  
  
"Sure, I would really like it," She said, as Harry put the baby in her arms. "Hi Lily, I'm Ginny. This is Draco. Don't listen to what your father says about him. Sometimes your dad can be really stupid,"  
  
Now it was time for Draco, Hermione, Ginny and even Ron to laugh. Harry's face turned into a deep shade of red.  
  
"I think she already knows that Ginny," Hermione said between her giggles.  
  
Ginny moved Lily from her arms to Malfoy's. Harry didn't look too happy about it.  
  
"You do any funny thing with her and I'll hex you," he said, Ron nodding behind him. The two of them made a move for their wands but stopped at the sound of Hermione's voice.  
  
"Put your wands down, both of you. How childish can you get?" She asked and both of them put their wands down.  
  
Malfoy looked closely at the baby but said nothing. He slowly handed back the baby to Harry who muttered, "You'll never touch my daughter again," but for his luck only him and Malfoy heard.  
  
After a couple minutes talking to Hermione (Ron and Harry were sitting over a corner, talking very low with Lily), Ginny and Malfoy said their goodbyes.  
  
"Don't try to say goodbye to them. They're explaining every single adventure they had in Hogwarts to her," Hermione said as Ginny tried to say goodbye to Harry and Ron.  
  
"They know that she doesn't understand a thing, don't they?" she asked Hermione.  
  
"I didn't even try to tell them that. Do you remember when Ron's son was born; Harry and Ron sat with him for hours doing the same thing they are doing now. I had to drag Harry away from the room. He wouldn't leave," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny and Malfoy said goodbye for the last time and left, leaving Hermione with her letter again and Ron and Harry discussing how Harry had beaten the Hungarian Horntail in the triwizard tournament to a fast asleep Lily.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
A/N - I know it's short, but I promise the next one will be a lot better. REWIEW IT PLEASE!!!!!!!! THANKS 


End file.
